


Mr.Rocket Raccoon- Preschool Teacher

by groot_guardians14



Series: Baby Groot is Adorable Series [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Groot (Marvel), Baby Groot (Marvel), Death Bombs, Gen, Gun Violence, I Am Groot (Marvel), Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Rocket Teaching Toddlers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groot_guardians14/pseuds/groot_guardians14
Summary: When the preschool teacher, Miss Shelly, has to go to a meeting all day, Rocket volunteers to watch Groot's class for 8 hours straight. What will happen when Rocket "tries" to help out? Will the students be safe and what will happen during the 8 hours with 30 toddlers?





	1. "Drax, bring me some strong alcohol."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Groot (grootiez)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootiez/gifts).



> This is a spin off from my Baby Groot Series from his First Day of Preschool. This was a idea I gotten from a request from Groot (Grootiez) about Rocket being the preschool teacher for an entire day. I figured this needs to be longer than just one chapter though I hope you guys enjoy!

 

"Oh my God! I have to go!" Miss Shelly said as she carried a stack full of paperwork. She looked around the classroom for any parents to watch her class; she originally hired Peter Quill to watch her class, but unfortunately he couldn't be here until around 1:00. She hated to do this, but she walked over to the furry raccoon, that had Baby Groot sitting on his shoulder.

"Mr.Raccoon?" Miss Shelly said as she tapping on his head.

Rocket snapped back and replied, "How many times do I have to tell these idiots at this blasted school, that I want to be called Rocket!"

Miss Shelly stepped back in complete shock, but also in frustration. Rocket was not a favorite parent; the school's staff regrets to even let Rocket be the main guardian for Groot. Rocket hated showing up around 7:30 in the blasted morning, just to take Groot to a lazy ass school, but the only reason he's even still doing this was for his son.

"Anyways, what do you even want, Lady?"

"I need you to watch Groot's class for.....the entire day?"

Rocket looked at her like if she had 2 heads attached to her shoulder.

"Nope, you are crazy?!"

"I originally hired Mr.Quill to watch them, but unfortunately he got stuck in a meeting with the Nova Corps."

"I am Groot!" Groot on his right shoulder whispered into Rocket's ear.

_You can finally teach these idiots how to behave, I'll introduce you to my friend, and you can do those gun and bomb lessons you always wanted to do._

Rocket finally started to smirk in a response to liking this idea, oh the things he did for his son.

"I guess a couple of hours wouldn't hurt you know."

\--------

Rocket stared at the slight before him in complete horror. 28 toddlers was screaming at the top of their lungs, running around the room. Groot and some girl was in the corner of the classroom, listening to Quill's Zune (Which he stole because Groot wanted it so bad.) Rocket soon felt a blasting migraine coming and then he felt a tiny finger tapping on his shoulder. Rocket turned to his right to see a pink skinned boy standing there.

"What do you need there kid?"

"Mr.Raccoon, I peed on myself."

"THEN GO AND CLEAN YOURSELF UP!"

"I don't know how!"  
  
"WELL THEN, FIGURE IT OUT!" Rocket soon looked down to pull some fur out of his head. He knows he agreed to this because of Groot, but sometimes, he wonders why he listens to his son. Pretty soon that little girl that came up to him not long ago, took off her pants and underwear off. She took her pile of clothes and tossed them into the 

"Mr.Raccoon, I cleaned myself up!" She said with a proud tone to her voice.

Rocket reached over and picked up his cell phone and started to punch in Drax's number. For some blasting reason, Peter wanted to get everyone a cell phone to keep in touch if the guardians needed help. Rocket thought these cell phone things were stupid. He even threatened Quill he would take his phone apart, but then Peter threatened to shave him.

"Hello Creature, what do you need?" Drax's booming voice said saying that Drax literally just woken up.

"Drax, I need my _I Heart Death Bombs_ Mug and 5 six packs of the strongest alcoholic drink you know."

"I am on my way, where do you need this alcohol delivered?"

"Groot's preschool classroom."

Drax then indicated he would be there in 20 minutes, leaving Rocket back to his migraine and the screams of toddlers.

 


	2. "You guys has to be my new assistants, since Star-Munch couldn't come."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocket with hires some new assistants, Drax and Mantis, to help him out. Rocket goes through a series of the students asking him questions about his daily life with the Guardians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter took so long to come up. The day when Ao3 wasn't working, I was going to publish this chapter that day, but Ao3 deleted this chapter, so I had to rewrite this. This was going to go up yesterday, but I forgot to save my draft and it all got deleted. So, I hope this was worth the wait and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Rocket sat in the middle of the carpet with all the other students staring at him wide eyed. According to Miss Shelly's schedule, now was supposedly _"Ask Questions About Your Teacher"_ time. However, Rocket don't get the point of this, but this is better than hearing 28 toddlers screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Alright, so according to your schedule, you all are suppose to ask me questions about my life."

The little girl who was wearing no pants who was called Maria, raised her hand.

"Mr.Raccoon, what is one of the most funniest moments of your life?"

Rocket soon chuckled as he remembered something about Drax and Peter.

"Oh oh oh, I got just the story."

\-------

_"Why am I even here, Star-Munch?!" Rocket said as him, Peter, and Drax walked into a public gym that was on Terran, in the middle of the bloody dessert. That felt like 100 degrees outside._

_"Because, I need you guys to help me to get as buffed up like Thor."_

_"Quill is finally taking my advice, you are not muscular Quill. It's just baby fat that you haven't lost over the years."_

_Peter's face soon shot in embarrassment because Drax's booming voice announced that in the middle of the Gym Lobby._

_"Alright let's do this."_

_\-------_

"Then, when he got on that treadmill, he started to fall off it. Drax was being the gym trainer and every time Star-Munch would fall off, Drax would pick him up by his shirt and putted him back on the treadmill, but little does Star-Munch know, I was videoing him making a giant ass out of himself. I managed to burn it on a DVD along with the other Guardians' moments, but mostly that DVD is full of embarrassing Quill."

"I am Groot?"

"Yes Groot, I even got that footage when you and I settled him on fire."

As soon as Rocket said that, the whole class started to beg to see the entire 6 hours of that DVD, so Rocket putted in the DVD into the computer's DVD player. Just as they were up to Drax and Quill's boxing lesson, Drax and Mantis came into the classroom. Mantis was carrying Rocket's _I Heart Death Bombs_ Mug, while Drax was carrying 2 cardboard boxes full of the galaxy's strongest alcohol.

"About frigging time!" Rocket said as Mantis handed him his mug and Rocket chugged the whole mug down.

"Me and Drax figured we could stay and help you watch these kids. I heard them screaming over the phone and figured you needed some help."

"Thanks Mantis, and yeah you guys can help. You guys has to be my new assistants, since Star-Munch couldn't come."

Everyone's attention was soon turned to Drax as his booming laughter was going on while pointing at the television.

"I remembered that day, that was when Quill asked for the sunscreen and you creature handed him the bug spray and for about an entire week he was sun burnt really bad!"

Rocket soon shook his head as he made his evil mischievous grin.

_This is payback to Star-Munch for not watching these kids._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading this and I'll update as soon as I can!


End file.
